Taisetsu na Hito e
Taisetsu na Hito e is the sole single from Bunta Marui (Naozumi Takahashi), prior to the release of New Prince of Tennis. Tracklist #Taisetsu na Hito e #Taisetsu na Hito e (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time Lyrics Kanji= この空の続く果てには　 大好きな人が待ってる 想いは　今ここにある 君もきっと見上げている どこまでも続くこの空 本当に大切な事を胸に 抱き続けるんだ　届くまで 捧げるつもりなんだ　この想い ＮＡＮＡ・・ 風をさけて走り抜けた 明日が見えぬ毎日から それが逃げてる事になる そう自分に、今、気がついたんだ 　 曖昧な未来はきっと 行くべき場所を迷わせる 探しに行くまで さあ　マジな気持ちを　きっと伝えるよ　これから そう　ずっと前から　君への想いを　抱いてた ただそばに　いてくれる　だけでいい 大切な　ＨＩ－ＴＯ－ＹＯ　ＨＯＯ 君もきっと見上げている どこまでも続くこの空 本当に大切な事を胸に 抱き続けるんだ　届くまで 捧げるつもりなんだ　この想い ＮＡＮＡ・・ サツバツとした時代だろ 信じる事をあきらめて 愛がこの胸にあるのか 疑ってる自分きらいだった 暗い空はいつかきっと 遠くまで突き抜けてゆく 今なら信じる なあ　そっとささえて　いてくれた事を　知ってるよ そう　ぐっと気持ちが　涙出るほどに　動いた 今ここに　いて欲しい　この瞬間 大切な　ＨＩ－ＴＯ－ＹＯ　ＨＯＯ この空の続く果てには　 大好きな人が待ってる 愛するすべてを　届けに行くんだ 守り続けるんだ　しっかりと 歩き続けるんだ未来まで 君だから言いたいんだ シクヨロのひと言だけで すべてわかってくれるから 信じる事でつながってる 支えあう事　感じたら 胸の中に暑いもんが どんどん大きくなってゆく そこらにゃ絶対ない 君もきっと見上げている どこまでも続くこの空 君がかけがえないという事を この空の向こうに　伝えたい ずっと守ってゆく　未来まで この空の続く果てには　 大好きな人が待ってる 愛するすべてを　届けに行くんだ 守り続けるんだ　しっかりと 歩き続けるんだ未来まで ＮＡＮＡ・・ＮＡＮＡ・・ＮＡＮＡ　 |-| Romaji= Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa Daisuki na hito ga matteru Omoi wa ima koko ni aru Kimi mo kitto miageteiru Dokomademo tsuzuku kono sora Hontou ni taisetsu na koto wo mune ni Idaki tsuzukerunda todoku made Sasageru tsumori nanda kono omoi NANA… Kaze wo sakete hashirinuketa Asu ga mienu mainichi kara Sorega nigeteru koto ni naru Sou jibun ni, ima, kigatsuitanda Aimai na mirai wa kitto Yukubeki basho wo mayowaseru Sagashi ni yuku made Saa maji na kimochi wo kitto tsutaeruyo kore kara Sou zutto mae kara kimi he no omoi wo daiteta Tada sobani ite kureru dake de ii Taisetsu na HI-TO-YO HOO Kimi mo kitto miageteiru Dokomademo tsuzuku kono sora Hontou ni taisetsu na koto wo mune ni Idaki tsuzukerunda todoku made Sasageru tsumori nanda kono omoi NANA… Satsubatsu toshita jidai daro Shinjiru koto wo akiramete Ai ga kono mune ni aru no ka Utagatteru jibun kirai datta Kurai sora wa itsuka kitto Tooku made tsukinukete yuku Ima nara shinjiru Naa sotto sasaeteite kureta koto shitteruyo Sou gutto kimochi ga namida deru hodo ni ugoita Ima koko ni ite hoshii kono shunkan Taisetsu na HI-TO-YO HOO Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa Daisuki na hito ga matteru Aisuru subete wo todoke ni yukunda Mamori tsuzukerunda shikkari to Aruki tsuzukerunda mirai made Kimi dakara iitainda Shikuyoro no hito koto dake de Subete wakatte kureru kara Shinjiru koto de tsunagatteru Sasae au koto kanjitara Mune no naka ni atsui mon ga Dondon ookiku natte yuku Sokoranya zettai nai Kimi mo kitto miageteiru Dokomademo tsuzuku kono sora Kimi ga kakegae nai toiu koto wo Kono sora no mukou ni tsutaetai Zutto mamotte yuku mirai made Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa Daisuki na hito ga matteru Aisuru subete wo todoke ni yukunda Mamori tsuzukerunda shikkari to Aruki tsuzukerunda mirai made NANA…NANA…NANA… |-| English= Until how far does this sky is continue The person I like is waiting My thoughts are now here Surely, you are looking up as well To this sky, which continues endlessly The real important thing is in my heart I will keep on embracing it, until it reaches you I’m meaning to devote myself to this thought NANA… Splitting the wind, I ran through it Everyday there’s an unseen tomorrow That turns into running way Yes, now I’ve noticed it Surely, it’s a sweet future The place I must go to is misleading I will go until I find it Surely, I will be able to say my real feelings from now on Yes, since long ago, I’ve been embracing the thoughts about you Just staying by your side is enough My important person Surely, you are looking up as well To this sky, which continues endlessly The real important thing is in my heart I will keep on embracing it, until it reaches you I’m meaning to devote myself to this thought NANA… If it become a brutal era Don’t give up on believing Is love in this heart I hated to doubt myself Surely one day, the dark sky Will be pierced through, until the distant place If it’s now, I believe it Hey, I know you secretly supported me Yes, I was moved to tears by your feelings I want you here now, at this moment My important person Until how far does this sky is continue the person I like is waiting All my love will reach you I’ll continue to protect you firmly Continue to walk, even in the future Because it’s you, I want to say It’s just about the shikuyoro person Because I understand everything The things I believe are connected I can feel your support There is something warm in my chest It keeps on becoming bigger It’s absolutely not everywhere Surely, you are looking up as well To this sky, which continues endlessly There is no replacement for you, is what I want to say I want to tell to the other side of this sky I will always protect you, even in the future Until how far does this sky is continue The person I like is waiting All my love will reach you I’ll continue to protect you firmly Continue to walk, even in the future NANA…NANA…NANA… Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles